


I Know a Place

by The_order_of_a_Jedi_A_knight_of_Ren (orphan_account)



Series: Episode VIII fantasy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Star Wars fic, Forgiveness, Freeform, Group Marriage, Jedi!Rey, Light Side!Ben, Lightsabers, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Child Characters, Other, PTSD, Polyamory, Relationship Study, Slice of Life, analogies, bear with me, mentions of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_order_of_a_Jedi_A_knight_of_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JediStormPilot character/relationship study; and the one thing nobody expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Star Wars work, so I'm still working on keeping everyone in character. This is actually the companion piece to Prodigal Son. This happens about, eh, two years after the end of that one, so a lot of recurring characters.

She falls for Finn first, because really; why wouldn’t she? He was the first to care about her, the first to ask after her, the first to come back for her, and the first to fight for her. Besides that, anyone with optic sensors (eyes or otherwise) can see that ever since the new Jedi returned with Luke Skywalker, Finn’s been following her around and drooling like a lovesick puppy.  
It makes sense. It really does. Some things are obviously destiny.   
Other things just hit you like a rathtar; knocking you off your feet and snatching you up when you aren’t paying attention.   
Like how she falls for Poe. He is reckless, charming, arrogant, stubborn…in short, everything she hates. But also, everything she loves. And that’s cool because Finn and Poe were bound to happen eventually (the pilots had been taking bets) and Poe’s always had a secret soft spot for the girl that Finn speaks so highly of.  
So they decide to make this extraordinary relationship work. And it does. Though many frown and more whisper when the three saunter down the hall; (Finn and Poe poking and tussling, and Rey very studiously ignoring their shenanigans; which are most likely for her sole benefit) others, like General Leia and Luke Skywalker himself, see the value; the very presence of the Force in this bond.  
Life is good.


	2. Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why this happens, I cannot say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the voices of these characters right was soooo hard. Let me know if I jacked somebody up, but keep the hate, please. There's enough of that in the JediStormPilot fandom already.

Third-Person  
He notices it with Finn first. The man touches everyone. His friends, his sister, even Ben Solo, who he forgave for slashing him. He slaps people on the back, gives hugs when asked, (he’s already well-reputed as the best hugger in the compound), and he always, always touches Poe and Rey.  
It really is awesome, how much the former Stormtrooper has changed, and Poe notices this and determines to observe it more carefully.   
He doesn’t wait long before he sees instances. When passing Poe in the hall, Finn always brushes a hand or arm across Poe’s back or side. Poe never really has a problem with it. In fact, it makes him happy to see Finn’s personality overcoming FN-2187’s conditioning. (That, and Poe likes to have any excuse he can to touch Finn back.)  
That aside, what stands out most to Poe is Finn and Rey’s physical relationship. Rey hates being touched. Like, despises it with a fiery passion. She literally judo-flipped the first creature to try patting her on the back. After which she promptly looked as if she might cry and ran straight from the room. Finn followed her, naturally, and later that day came back to the alien alone and apologized from and for Rey.   
Poe thinks that it isn’t so much that she doesn’t like touch, but that she is used to a life where basically the only touch you got was the hand of death. Beatings and rough treatment don’t really lend to smooth acclimation with friendly contact. Unfortunately, Rey’s personality doesn’t really lend itself to re-acclimation at all. She is far too stubborn to change her perceptions, so if she liked you on sight, you’re safe. If you rub her the wrong way, *cough*Admiral Akbar*coughcough* well, don’t hope for her to warm up to you.   
Luckily, she clicked with Finn, so the idea of him touching her doesn’t seem to make her itch for her quarterstaff. She clicks with Poe, too; just…not physically. Not without Finn. Poe doesn’t even try it outside of their bedroom. The only time she touches him outside their room is when they’re sparring. (Rather, Poe’s personal beat down session courtesy of Rey.) Finn, however, does things with and for Rey (like apologizing for her) that she will never let another creature do.   
Finn carries her sometimes too after she’s had Jedi levitation training for hours and can barely move her limbs from pure exhaustion. She doesn’t even try to stop him; just keeps telling him about how difficult training was as if she’s walking beside him instead of riding in his arms. And more surprisingly, she never even flinches. It’s like she’s accepted that no one can change how tactile and, at times, overprotective Finn is; not even her. It warms Poe’s heart, the interactions between Rey and Finn. It makes him glad they’re his. Finn is the glue; the hinge that holds Rey and Poe together. He’s what they have in common; what keeps them from swinging in opposite directions without coming back.  
And that’s not to say that Poe and Rey don’t have their moments. These moments are rarer than Poe likes, but considering how fiery Rey's temper can be, and Poe's own talent for the cold shoulder, he counts it a blessing that they happen at all. But that aside, Rey is a very deep thinker. She’s also a pilot. She and Poe can talk and ponder and laugh for hours about everything from whether Jedi can read minds without detection to the long-term effects of the compressor that used to be on the Millennium Falcon.   
She’s also a very emotional person who somehow also manages to stay completely aloof from her personal experiences. It’s very strange. Her powers of empathy for others is unparalleled, but when it comes to herself, nearly every story told; every fact revealed is followed by a shrug and, ‘It was just the way it was.’ No expectation for sympathy, no tears, nothing. It’s as if it doesn’t occur to her to feel sorry for herself or for anyone else to either. She’ll verge on weeping for a dying Ewok in a tale spun at dinner but will tell her entire tragic life story with a shrug then follow with a comment about how good food in the mess hall's last meal was.   
Ironically, Rey isn’t as tight-fisted with information regarding her life as people think. She definitely isn’t as tight-fisted with her life story as one should be. She has absolutely no boundaries on privileged communication. She will tell literally anyone on the compound literally anything about her life if they ask the right questions. Rey seems mysterious because people are scared to ask her things, not because she won’t talk.  
Luckily, Poe isn’t afraid to ask her things. He’s seen a lot scarier things than a skinny twenty-four-year-old Jedi-in-training. (He rethinks that mental statement after a particularly brutal sparring match as he looks cross-eyed at the tip of her quarterstaff, pointing right at his forehead.)  
But he cares for her, twitchy as she is; and he cares for Finn too. Ironically, the only person Finn will talk to about his life story is Rey. He’ll tell Poe things too, but Poe thinks that secretly Finn is a little afraid of him. It’s the small stuff, like how when Poe raises his voice to call across the room, Finn startles; or when Poe frowns, Finn shudders.   
Poe thinks that being around First Order officers like Hux, who never smiled and could have you killed with a word, made Finn so jumpy. So with Poe, Finn says everything with a touch. He isn’t afraid to talk to Rey though. Maybe because the only females in the First Order were Phasma and Anya. And Anya is his sister; not to mention that Phasma’s not all that scary.   
What really gets Poe though, is the fact that Finn is afraid of guys, and he got saddled with the most easygoing one in the compound. Even funnier is the fact that Finn isn’t afraid of girls, and he got stuck with the snappiest, stubbornest woman in maybe the whole galaxy.   
Poe likes reflecting on their dynamics, but he likes reflecting on their intimate moments more. Like Finn and Rey’s first kiss. That was one for the books. But enough of that. What makes Poe laugh the most is that many in the compound can’t tell Finn and Poe apart.  
Not regarding looks, (obviously) or personality, but regarding Rey. When she shows up one morning for training, a small dark bruise blooms on the underside of her jaw. Most of the compound and all of the pilots think it’s Poe’s doing, (after all, he’s cheeky and daring) not knowing that Poe sports a matching bruise, more purple than Rey’s, on his collarbone.  
Finn reports to General Leia with a secret smile that day.  
Above all, though, the most notable Finn/Poe mix-up concerning Rey happens after they’re married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use your words. Or the Kudos button. Whichever....


	3. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's fine.   
> ...  
> Really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heartfelt condolences to the families that lost loved ones today. I pray you find peace.

It’s utterly ridiculous. It is. She’s been sick for one week. That was it! She’d gotten much sicker on Jakku before; (granted, it hadn’t kept her from scavenging, but at that point in her life, she might’ve shown up to Niima Outpost after being stomped on by a bantha, so that’s not an accurate argument, no matter what Finn says) this time, it was just a bit of dizziness and nausea.  
It was most likely something she ate. Even after all this time, some foods still don’t agree with her. Regardless, it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Although she may have also passed out. But only once (lies), and no one could prove it, anyway (more lies). However, despite the fact that she insists she’s fine, the conversation goes somewhat like this...  
“You’re not going.” Finn crosses his arms over his (gloriously) bare chest. He stands between Rey on the bed and the bathroom (which is a pity, because every word he says makes her more nauseous) while across the room, Poe dresses for work.  
“What do you mean, I’m ‘not going’?” Rey says incredulously.  
“I mean, sick people don’t go to work.” Finn doesn’t budge.  
“I’m not sick,” Rey mutters stubbornly. Behind her, Poe stops rummaging for socks and glances at them. “And it’s not work.”  
“Yes, you are.” Finn huffs. “And you’re not going to training today.”  
“I have to go!” Rey tosses her hands into the air. “Master Luke is taking me to find a Kyber crystal for my own lightsaber!”  
“You can’t hike.” Finn frowns. “You throw up every few hours.”  
“Anya can help me.” Rey retorts.  
“No, she can’t; because she doesn’t have time, and even if she did, you’re not going.” Finn stays stoic. Poe evidently thinks this is funny. (Finn doesn’t assert himself often, preferring to go with the flow, but this seems to be an unusual instance.)  
“It’s food poisoning.” Rey grumbles. “I’ll be fine, give it time.”  
“You said for us to give this a week to pass.” Poe points out, finally getting into the discussion. “That time ended two days ago. You’re lucky we don’t drag you to med bay right now. The least you can do is rest today.”  
“I’m not letting you infect Luke Skywalker with your sick people germs.” Finn continues. Poe chortles and Rey’s stomach jumps into her throat, bile burning the back of her throat.  
“Food poisoning isn’t contagious.” She chokes, slapping a hand over her mouth. She flies off the bed, pushes past Finn, and just barely makes it to the toilet in their shared bathroom before vomiting.   
Poe laughs and kisses Finn.   
“Bye, honey!” He yells to Rey’s back, hunched over the toilet. He gets a groan in response. “Love you too.”  
“You’re not leaving!” Finn shouts, pulling on a shirt. (Not gloating in his victory at all. Nope, not one bit…)  
It’s not like she wanted to hike today, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I know it's been a while. But i'm feeling benevolent, so two chapters!


	4. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knows a secret. Finn isn't impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second one! Enjoy.

The first thing General Leia greets him with is a smile and a wave with Donovan’s little hand. Being her personal aide means that he informs her of the most likely path of the First Order, in return for lessons about the Light side of the Force and the Resistance. Plus, he gets to hang out with his sister and nephew all day.  
“How’s Rey doing today?” Leia asks, letting her grandson toddle off in the direction of his mother’s console. Everyone’s been worried since yesterday when Rey went for an X-Wing tutorial with Snap Wexley. She had just finished Jedi training for the day, and they hadn’t even gotten into the aircraft yet. She’d briefly complained of a headache before passing out on the tarmac. Today, Finn shrugs.  
“She wanted to go hiking for some lightsaber crystal thing with Master Luke.” He grins a little. “I wouldn’t let her leave.”  
“Good choice,” Leia smiles.   
“I hope she’s not legitimately sick, though,” Finn says, pretending to tidy the files on the console. “She won’t go to the med bay.”  
“What are her symptoms?” Leia furrows her brow and Anya wanders over, scooping up Donovan. (He only got halfway to her desk, choosing to focus on how the light hits the floor, instead. He’s young. It’s forgivable.)  
“She’s been dizzy, throwing up, tired, and I have it on good authority that yesterday wasn’t the first time she’s passed out.” Finn turns back around. “She’s also been really snappy, and she doesn’t want us to touch her. Or talk to her a lot. And last week she started crying when we ran out of bread.”  
“Oh,” Anya says. She shares a secret glance with Leia, who looks very much like she knows a secret that Finn doesn’t remember telling. Finn isn’t sure he likes it when they make this face.  
“‘Oh,’ what?” Finn frowns.  
“I think I know what’s wrong,” Leia starts.   
“You do?” Finn’s eyebrows fly up. “What is it?”  
“I’d like to talk to Rey about it first, if that’s okay,” Leia smiles gently. Finn deflates a little, and Anya nudges him with her shoulder.  
“Of course, yeah.” He tries to play it off.   
“Do you think you can handle this for a little while?” Leia asks, gesturing to her office.   
“Totally,” Finn smiles. “I’ve got Anya.”  
“More like I’ve got you, ‘Leo.” Anya rolls her eyes.   
He just laughs and tosses an arm around her neck and Donovan pats his cheek with chubby fingers.  
“Thank you.” Leia laughs. She heads down the hall, filled with single-minded purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use your words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Let me know if someone's out of character.


End file.
